Bright sunlight is a prominent cause of poor visibility, distraction, and discomfort when driving an automobile. In a case where a driver is forced to drive towards the sun, particularly during sunny periods and periods where the sun is low in the sky, bright sunlight is directly incident upon the driver's field of vision. This causes discomfort due to the high intensity of the light and decreased visibility when attempting to look in a direction near the sun.
A common solution to decrease direct incident sunlight and increase visibility during such conditions is the use of automobile sun visors. These visors commonly pivot downwardly from a front roof position of the automobile and provide an opaque shield to a top portion of the windshield while leaving the direct-forward view unhindered. In most cases, the sun is high enough in the sky that such visors block a significant portion of the incident rays.
However, use of such visors contributes to what is possibly the most significant safety concern in the field of automobiles—attempting to operate or focus on non-driving manual tasks while driving a vehicle. Such distractions are a leading cause of accidents and injuries. The deployment of a sun visor is such a distraction in and of itself; however, in particular, the adjustment of the visor once it is deployed is particularly troublesome. This is due to the fact that the driver generally must look directly at the visor in order to dislodge it and position it in a desired spot, thereby taking their eyes off of the road ahead for a period of time.
Various attempts have been made to provide automatic vehicle shade or visor assemblies. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,151; U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,868; U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,035; U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,062; U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,732; U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,621; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,788.
While these apparatuses fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such apparatuses are not adapted for use with both a windshield and a side window portion of a vehicle. Also, many such apparatuses are not readily retrofittable to existing vehicles and require installation by the original manufacturer. Furthermore, many such apparatuses are not adjustable or movable once installed. In addition, many such apparatuses do not provide simple controls which can be selectively located by the driver for ease of access during driving. Accordingly, there exists a need for an automated sun visor for motor vehicles without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.